


Off to War

by LyriaFrost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, thought piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten's view of the war, and what it means to her team. No pairings, just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to War

Tenten stood in the doorway to the small apartment she shared with Neji and Lee and surveyed the darkened rooms. Everywhere there was evidence of the happy times the team had shared and memory after memory sprang to Tenten’s mind unbidden. There was one of Lee’s spare suits, casually thrown over a piece of furniture like the rest of his possessions. In stark contrast, nothing of Neji’s was to be seen in the common area, as he preferred to keep it away on shelves and in baskets in his room. 

And there in the corner was the worktable where Tenten fixed and maintained all her ninja tools. She could still remember the looks of pride on Neji and Lee’s faces, as they presented her with the handcrafted table as a birthday present not long after they moved in together. The old sofa and cushions had seen so much wear from having the three of them, and occasionally other, camped out in the living space. The kitchen and dining area had seen many meals with friends, as they frequently invited the rest of the Konoha 11 over. 

And now they were all splitting up, going off to fight in a war, and it wasn’t certain that they would all return. This was war, people died, a lot of people died. But even knowing that it could happen, Tenten absolutely could not breathe when she thought about losing either of her teammates. Of all the people in Konohagakure, they were the most important to her. They were her family, and she honestly didn’t think she could go on without them. 

Neji had been there for her through everything, losing her parents and struggling on. And when Lee joined the team, he became one of the few people who could make both of them smile and laugh genuinely. They were her rocks, both of them, and she needed their support to go on. 

Suddenly Tenten was startled out of her morbid, terrifying, and depressing thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Neji and Lee there, watching her with worried eyes. Belatedly she remembered that they had been waiting downstairs with their gear while she locked up their apartment. All of Konoha’s Shinobi were gathering before setting off for the meeting place of the Allied Shinobi Forces. And she’d just been standing there, daydreaming. 

Now Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door as Lee closed and locked it before grabbing her other hand. Together, the walked off toward the main gate, and as they walked, Tenten felt some of her fear ebb away. There was no way anything would happen to either of them; they all needed each other too much. And if one of them did go, well they would deal with that if it happened. They had survived the Chunin Exams, the invasion of Konoha, and so many missions. They could survive this. So Tenten pushed the thoughts from her head, intent on enjoying the few days she had left with her teammates. 

After all, they were off to win a war.


End file.
